The invention concerns a rotary sprayer for fluids. There are many different conventional rotary sprayers for fluids. For example, the publication “Zerstäubungstechnik” (spray technology), ISBN 3-540-41170-4, page 82, discloses a rotary sprayer, in which fluid flow is introduced into a ribbed rotating disc that comprises flow channels, such that the fluid is centrifuged to the outside with a radial component due to the rotary motion of the disc. The publication “Zerstäuben von Flüssigkeiten” (spraying of fluids), ISBN 3-8169-2309-7, page 74, discloses different rotating disc designs which are formed e.g. as smooth discs, cups that are open towards the bottom, perforated or ribbed discs or porous hollow cylinders. In any case, the fluid is always added via one or more pipe conduits. DE 42 27 136 A1 moreover discloses a device for moistening a moving material web, wherein the fluid is discharged by means of a spraying device that comprises a number of rotating discs. DE 100 53 305 A1 discloses a fluid application device, wherein the fluid is centrally introduced into a rotating disc by means of a pipe conduit, the rotating disc having a downwardly projecting drive axis.
The amount of sprayed fluid is adjusted in that varying amounts of fluid are introduced into the rotating disc by means of the pipe conduit. This is disadvantageous in that, when the amount of fluid per time unit drops below a certain level, the pipe conduit no longer discharges the fluid in a continuous fashion but in the form of drops. When the fluid is added in the form of drops, the fluid discharge is highly discontinuous with the result that the workpieces, e.g. paper or textile webs, are wetted in a highly irregular fashion.
One further problem is the fact that pipe conduits having a very small inner diameter tend to clog due to impurities that are carried along in the fluid, or fluid additives such that the fluid supply is interrupted. For this reason, the pipe conduits must have a certain size to ensure that the finest impurities are flushed out by the fluid.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a rotary sprayer that also discharges very small amounts of fluid.